


Never the Same Love Twice

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//there are many kinds of love//</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never the Same Love Twice

**Eponine/Cosette**

There’s a girl on your street who smiles like your sister. There’s a girl and she’s beautiful and sometimes when you blink you’re a child again.

And she’s still beautiful.

**Cosette/Eponine**

When Marius talks about his best friend you feel a little ache and almost cry. You can’t help but wonder if it’s cruel to mourn someone your husband loved. If mourning a sister you hated is sinful.

**Eponine/Gavroche**

He is so small when you first meet and so strong and so much like you. (And this isn’t the first time you’ve met.) He is still too small for this when you die and you hope he will have the chance to grow.

**Gavroche/Marius**

You watch him and her together and you watch Eponine watch them. You take his message more for your sister than for him but all the same, you hope it lasts.

You hope this new sister does not ruin his smile.

**Marius/Valjean**

In the church he touches your cheek and you feel such a rush of loss; the hand of a father is something you are unused to and now you know it will stay that way.

You feel half as though you have already mourned this man and it stays your heart.

You do not think you could survive another death.

**Valjean/Javert**

In Toulon, at the beginning, you are a young man (he is young too). When you are both gone from there you are old and his glare is harsher than before.

When you die you are older than him and it feels very wrong.


End file.
